ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Bulbmin
Bulbmin '(Adults: ハチャッピー, Juveniles: コッパチャッピー) are a parasitic species of Pikmin that have infected a Bulborb and taken control of it. It is hinted by Olimar that they can take on other hosts as well. They can be found wandering the floors of certain caves and behave much like the Spotty Bulbear, patrolling an established path in search of food. They can be dealt with similarly by using sprays or Purple Pikmin. Bulbmin are rare, as they only appear in 3 caves in the game: the Frontier Cavern, the Hole of Heroes, and the Submerged Castle. Mature Bulbmin, acting as a Captain, can be followed by 10 or fewer juvenile Bulbmin depending on how many overall Pikmin you have with you at the moment. After defeating a mature Bulbmin, the smaller ones go into a panic. They are not dangerous, but whistling at them will instantly bring them into line under the captain's command, and they become part of his Pikmin swarm. Notes The Ship's Dialogue Calling Bulbmin ''"The confused bulborb has fallen with the Pikmin. They appear to coexist peacefully." "Strange...this bulborb has a leaf sprouting from its spine, much like the leaf on a Pikmin's head." Olimar's Notes "This loathsome creature is in fact a parasitic form of Pikmin that has infected a bulborb. Unlike Pikmin that nest in Pikmin Onions, this parasitic relative spends its life inside the body of a host, usually a bulborb. Juveniles fall in line and mimic the actions of their parent until maturing to full independence. By burying its rootlike limbs into the nervous system of the host bulborb and infusing it with natural hormonal excretions, the bulbmin is able to control virtually all of the host's bodily functions. However, the host's voracious appetite seems impossible to suppress." Louie's Notes "Grind the meat and season with allspice, salt, and ground white pepper. Press the seasoned meat into meat satchels, then panfry them with onions. Prior to serving, smother the brats with dijon mustard and sauerkraut. Buns are optional." Nintendo Player's Guide "Large Bulbmin have a voracious appetite and can gobble up your Pikmin in a hurry. To avoid their mouths, attack them from their sides, and use purple Pikmin for maximum power. Once you've dealt with a Bulbmin leader, use your whistle to call its followers and bring them into your fold." Pikmin Info By whistling panicking Bulbmin, they will join the squad of Pikmin. The number of juvenile Bulbmin available depends on the Pikmin count. Since Bulbmin count as Pikmin, if there are 100 Pikmin already with the player, there will be no juvenile Bulbmin. One adult Bulbmin can command up to 10 juveniles. Since wild juveniles count towards the 100-Pikmin limit, exactly how many there are depends on whether or not the player has 10 available spaces. However, they do not count toward the overall Pikmin count. Bulbmin are fairly average in terms of attack, throw height, and mobility. The main draw to Bulbmin is that they are immune to the 4 main hazards: Fire, Water, Electricity, and Poision. They are not immune to Explosions, Crushing, Pits, or being eaten or stabbed. However, when under the command of an Adult Bulbmin, they are immune to Explosions, making bomb rocks an easy way to get rid of the adult and get the juvenile Bulbmin. As beneficial as their abilities may seem, they cannot leave caves. The fact that they cannot leave caves leaves them good options for Candypop Buds, especially on a sublevel close to the final sublevel. It only appears in Caves (unless you use hacks) and in Pikmin 2. Battle Strategy Pikmin To ensure a low Pikmin loss, if not zero, wait until it approaches the active Captain, then throw Pikmin rapidly on top of the beast, further to the back than the front. If done correctly and with good aim, it should shake them off and turn around slowly; it has been distracted, leaving a large time gap in which to swarm it. Do it, then, and it should die before any of the Pikmin it manages to swallow do. Also if it is attacked by other bulbmin it will hesitate slightly (presumably to check that it is not going to try to eat its own young) before attacking allowing more time to deal damage. Purple Pikmin work well. As extra precautions or for an easier fight, use Purple Pikmin or an Ultra-Bitter Spray if it captures any Pikmin. Captains Approach the Bulbmin like a roaming Bulbear, attacking it from behind and avoiding its bite. Although its health is significantly lower than a Bulbear's, it can still take a substantial amount of time to kill without the Rocket Fist powerup. Gallery Image:Bulbredpet.jpg|Artwork of a Junevile Bulbmin and a Red Pikmin. 118.jpg|Another concept art featuring a mature Bulbmin and 3 juveniles. 12bulbmin.png|Bulbmin in the Piklopedia. Bulbmin map.png|Bulbmin as they appear on the map screen. Flower bulbmin.jpg|A Bulbmin figurine. 120px-Bulbmin3.jpg|Official concept art of an adult Bulbmin. Bulbmin group.jpg|A group of juvenile Bulbmin. Bulbmin and young.jpg|An adult Bulbmin with juveniles. 12bulbmin.png|Another adult Bulbmin with juveniles. Bulbmin2.jpg|Official clay art of a juvenile Bulbmin. Trivia * The only place where Bulbmin can be buried (and the only place where one can observe Bulbmin with buds) is the Frontier Cavern, on sublevels 4 and 5. Swooping Snitchbugs can plant them in the ground on sublevel 4, and they can be planted by Mamutas on sublevel 5. Interestingly, their sprouts are colored orange instead of red when they are buried (probably to avoid confusion with Red Pikmin). *Although immune to poison, the adult Bulbmin will take a fair amount of damage if it consumes a White Pikmin. *Unlike Blue Pikmin, Bulbmin do not rescue drowning Pikmin. *Bulbmin are one of two Pikmin that can be enemies, the other being Mushroom Pikmin. *It seems that the only Bulborb that the Bulbmin tends to parasitize is the Red Bulborb. *Louie comes up with a recipe for even juvenile Bulbmin, which seems cruel since they help him and Captain Olimar. *The Bulbmin is one of two enemies in which juveniles follow the adult, the other being the Spotty Bulbear. *Its scientific name, Parasiticus Pikminicus', appears to be derived from 'Parasite Pikmin'. *Bulbmin have a green glow when idle/buried. However, when throwing one, the arrow above the cursor turns orange. *Strangely enough, the young Bulbmin do not die when caught in an explosion while under the control of the mature Bulbmin. However, when under the player's control, they can die by explosions. This is more of a useful tip, since the mature Bulbmin can die from it, and the young will remain fine. *When juvenile Bulbmin perish, their spirits appear as any other enemies' spirits, not as Pikmin spirits. This may likely be due to how the Bulbmin find a Bulborb host, in which the host ends up losing its life, as well. This can be confusing, as it may be hard to notice if an attacking young Bulbmin or the enemy being attacked was killed. *Bulbmin make different noises than other Pikmin. *Bulbmin and Mushroom Pikmin are the only species of Pikmin not seen in ''Pikmin 3. **However, upon opening model files, a low-resolution version of a Bulbmin can be found. This is seen in this video: https://youtu.be/HWrVtwhoAUA?t=5m33s. *Juvenile Bulbmin are the most polygonal creatures in Pikmin 2. *They are cannibalistic, as the adult Bulbmin will eat juvenile Bulbmin following a Captain. *In story mode, there are 7 adult Bulbmin, assuming you do not re-enter a cave. That adds up to 70 juvenile Bulbmin, assuming you have enough space. *There are 2 adult Bulbmin in Challenge Mode and 2 lone juvenile Bulbmin, which adds up to 22 juvenile Bulbmin in Challenge Mode. *Bulbmin appear green on the map, as shown in the Gallery. *Young Bulbmin are technically the last type of friendly Pikmin normally discovered in Pikmin 2, which is the first game in the series, the other game in the series being Hey! Pikmin, where Blue Pikmin are not the last. This is because all three story mode caves they appear in require Blue Pikmin to reach them: **The path to Frontier Cavern is blocked by a fence in the water, and the body of water itself which requires being drained. **Submerged Castle, even when leading other colors at the time, can only be entered with Blue Pikmin. **Hole of Heroes and the area it's found in are accessed after the debt has been repaid, which unless excessive corpse recollecting in caves was used, requires getting Blue Pikmin to collect enough pokos. In addition, there are water hazards on the way to the cave, though it is theoretically possible to bypass those using glitches. *Bulbmin are the only types of Pikmin whose corpses can remain after death (pertaining to adults only). Category:Pikmin species Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional parasites Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species